


There's No Time

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn’t exactly sure of what made her show up at Spencer’s doorway at that time of the night. Spencer was on her way out of the barn, but she made an exception for Alison as soon as she noticed the anguish painted on the girl’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words to express how deeply the Ali and Spencer scene at 6x16 touched me. I was so glad to see such a sweet and beautiful moment! So this is my version of it.  
> Ps: I'm surprised with how good it felt writing about them :3

   She wasn’t exactly sure of what made her show up at Spencer’s doorway at that time of the night, without calling first. She knew why she hadn’t texted, though. They had started to shake with fear whenever their phones rang again, so one more jumpscare was absolutely unnecessary.

   Spencer was on her way out of the barn – it would _always_ be _that_ barn – to go back to the main house and check on her mom, but she made an exception for Alison as soon as she noticed the anguish painted on the girl’s face.

   Alison felt cozy in that modest living room; it was all so warm and silent. The dimmed lights helped, of course. Spencer was looking directly at her with the calm of a psychologist.

\- And then it was just Charlotte and me. My dad… – she closed her eyes. No. If she started talking about him, the tears would come rushing down her cheeks again. And she was tired of crying. God, she was tired of so many things! – he didn’t want anything to do with us. Jason was at the Carissimi group. We were alone.

   After five years, stating such thing out loud shouldn’t hurt that much. But it did. It was like a throbbing wound in her heart. _I needed you guys so much when you were away_ , she wanted to say; not to make any of them feel guilty. It was simply the truth.

   Silently, Spencer got up from the chair she was seated at to go and sit next to Alison on the couch, as if she had just _felt_ the words that the blonde wanted to voice. There was a soft smile curving the taller girl’s slim lips and Alison rested her head on Spencer's shoulder - something about it felt extremely welcoming.

\- Until Elliot started taking care of Charlotte – she concluded.

   Spencer was fondly moving the fingers of her right hand up and down Alison’s right arm. It felt _so_ nice.

\- Dr. Rollins saved Charlotte’s soul. And you fell in love with it.

   Alison closed her eyes once more – but this time out of pure relief – and sank into the brunette’s half embrace. She didn’t have to tell her anything. Spencer just knew. Also, it made her feel so peaceful whenever someone said that Charlotte had a soul – and that it had been saved before her death. Actually, the only one that had ever believed in it, besides herself, was Elliot. Well, and now, hearing those words coming out of Spencer’s mouth was just as reassuring.

\- He was so persistent and loving with my sister. Then, gradually, as Charlotte started getting better, he started taking care of me. He keeps me safe. I like that. I’m also scared but I don’t wanna have to keep it a secret anymore. I’m tired of secrets.

\- Ali… – Spencer spoke softly, looking downward to meet Alison’s eyes, and held the blonde’s hand. Alison couldn’t recall when was the last time someone called her by her nickname so tenderly. – there’s no time.

   There were tears inside Spencer’s eyes and she was still smiling, although shaking her head slowly. For a moment, Alison didn’t understand, but she let her reason respond too soon.

\- It’s late. I’m sorry.

\- No, no – Spencer kept her left hand on the other girl’s knee to prevent her from getting up. Her voice was still soft, yet firm; her kind brown eyes were pinned onto Alison’s. – I mean there’s never enough time.

   Alison gave herself a second to take that in and smiled back. She got it now. Spencer was talking about the new texts and about how someone was always lurking, again. It seemed that there was never a moment of peace for them; they always had to deal with something deadly, alone. _Take the chance of letting someone love you now – and love them back –, because tomorrow may be too late._

   That hand was still on Alison’s knee – _so caring._ She put hers over it and went back to resting her head on Spencer’s shoulder; it was her way of saying thank you to the girl for having her there.

   Spencer snuggled with her for a while without saying a word, which made Alison realize that she felt _so_ safe there as well, with her friend’s arms wrapped around her. But it was just when Spencer started drawing lines and circles onto her palm with an index finger that Alison realized that the warmness that was taking over her body right that moment was the exact same one that had filled her when Elliot had held her for the first time; a warmness that gave her a sense of belonging - something she'd been looking for since forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Correct me if I'm wrong but, in the scene, Spencer did say "it" instead of "him", right? (Because then that would mean Ali is just in love with the fact that Dr. Rollins saved Charlotte, not with him per say - that's my theory.)  
> If not, I'll just go to the ENT :P


End file.
